<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If the Heavens Ever Did Speak by gonan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591963">If the Heavens Ever Did Speak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonan/pseuds/gonan'>gonan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Christianity, Eventual Smut, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Underage Sex, Rating May Change, gavin wants to fuck his pastor and he is not subtle about it, no beta we die like men, probably blasphemy i’m so sorry @ jesus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonan/pseuds/gonan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles is head pastor at the Southeastern Michigan Foursquare Church, following in the footsteps of his recently retired mother. Other than the strained relationship he has with older twin Connor, who left the faith years ago and is dating a much older man, Niles is content with the life that he’s built for himself. He has a nice house and a beautiful fiancée - there’s nothing more that he could think to ask for.</p><p>That is, until the prayer team leaders’ teenage son returns from college for the summer and turns his whole world upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If the Heavens Ever Did Speak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’ve always wanted to write this au but i could never think of a couple it would fit until now. it’d probably be sexier with Catholicism or smth but i don’t really know enough to write about it and i don’t want to sound like a goober. so here. i went to a foursquare church for like ten years w my parents until i realized i was gay lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Niles loved his job, he really did, but today he just wanted this stupid service over and done with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing malicious behind the sentiment - not at all. But he was itching in his woolen turtleneck and fitted slacks, wanting nothing more than to leave as soon as he could manage it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell by the knowing smiles his fiancée sent his way throughout the sermon that she was thinking the same thing. Last Thursday, on a whim fueled by nearly two full bottles of wine and severe baby fever, they went out and adopted a four month old orange and white turkish van from the shelter. Minx was wily and energetic - hence her name - and she didn’t do well alone at home for too long. Niles was lucky that he had a flexible schedule or he’s sure she would tear the house apart in his absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother had no doubt caught on to his distraction. She shot him a disapproving glare as he wrapped up his closing statements early and led the fellowship into worship. When he reached his seat in the front row, Chloe aimed a cheeky nudge at his arm and leaned up to tell him, “That really sucked, Niles. I mean really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned down at her. “Perhaps. On the plus side, I think Pastor Amanda may just have an aneurysm right here in the pews. The show alone would be well worth everyone’s tithe money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a menace,” she giggled lowly, glancing around to make sure no one had heard them. Niles poked her in the ribs just hard enough to bruise before settling a hand on her waist and pulling her into his side. He rubbed his hand up and down her back as she resumed singing; her voice was the best in the room, including the worship leader’s, and he’d told her as much before. Every time he did a pleased blush lighted her face, but she never disagreed. It would be pointless to even bother. They both knew it was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sang along quietly, smiling as the congregation began clapping to the beat. Nothing else made him feel quite like he did when he was in a room full of people worshipping. Something electric sparked in the air. He felt like he was on another planet. The weight of Chloe’s head on his chest was a comforting presence, and when he leaned down to smell her peach scented shampoo, she wiggled in his grasp. A manicured hand came up to swat him away, narrowly avoiding a scratch to his cornea. Niles tossed down an unimpressed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a freak in public, please,” she said, tongue caught between her teeth playfully. He snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the song came to a close he went up to the pulpit one more time to encourage people to stay for prayer and refreshments. A few people caught him on his way down, chatting about his message or about the picnic next weekend. He listened attentively to all of it, aware of his mother’s scrutinizing gaze on him from the corner of the room. Once that godawful Perkins was done bragging about what he was bringing to the barbecue Niles weaved his way seamlessly through the crowds of people chatting in the aisles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Randy and Wilma were standing at their usual spot in the back under a large sign urging those who sought prayer to stop by. He wandered over to greet them, knowing that he had to make the rounds before he’d be free to go. His mother’s voice was never far away when he was at church, whispering in his ear both literally and figuratively to give unsolicited guidance on the proper way to serve the congregation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Reed,” he said cheerfully, stopping to shake Randy’s hand and succumb to Wilma’s squeezing hug. She complimented his sermon, calling it “transcendent”, a word he wouldn’t exactly choose to describe something he wrote over the course of an hour in the tub with one of Chloe’s Lush bath bombs. He took it graciously anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. How’s your sister doing?” He touched her arm, head tilted in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better. She’s responding well to the chemotherapy. You’re such a sweetheart to ask,” she said. “We’re just so lucky we caught it early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niles nodded solemnly. “She’s lucky to have a sister like you. I’m sure your prayers did wonders of their own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilma brightened, opening her mouth to reply. Before she could get anything out, though, a long-suffering sigh sounded from his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom? Can I have the keys? I’m gonna go wait in the car,” the low voice of the boy that approached them stabbed through Niles’s stomach like an ice pick. He turned to look at the source, finding the sight that greeted him just as potent as the cadence that fell from those chapped lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy was short, much shorter than him - something that he didn’t find himself disappointed by at all; the width of his shoulders served as a strict reminder that he was every bit as strong as Niles could hope to be, if not more so. He looked like he worked out. Niles didn’t. If provoked to a fight, Niles would likely have to rely on his height for intimidation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thick scar ran over his nose like the underline to a sentence, as his green eyes were the focus of his otherwise harsh face. They gleamed upon meeting Niles’s and he immediately felt a strong chill run the length of his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Gavin. Honey, this is Pastor Stern,” Wilma said, gesturing towards Niles. He bowed his head politely. “Our son just came back from his first year at Michigan State.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An admirable institution. My brother went there,” Niles said. He quickly shifted the focus off of Connor, knowing that questions were sure to follow should he take pause. “What are you studying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a criminal justice major. I wanted to just go straight into the police academy, but dad wouldn’t let me,” Gavin bit at a flake of skin peeling from his lips, drawing Niles’s eyes to them without meaning to. He flicked his head back over to the couple guiltily when the boy’s father responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children need a proper education,” Randy said matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Niles said. He looked back over at Gavin, taking in his features once more. He couldn’t seem to help himself. There was something that tugged deep inside of him when the boy stared into his eyes. His face still held the smooth roundness of youth, but if he was in college surely he couldn’t be younger than seventeen. There was only one way to find out, he supposed. “That’s lovely, Gavin. How old are you?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m turning twenty next month,” Gavin said, licking at his top lip. Niles shifted forward subconsciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, perfect! You can join our small group!” Chloe appeared seemingly out of nowhere, coming up behind Niles and placing a hand between his shoulder blades. Niles gave a good-natured eye roll, elbowing her lightly. She was always on the prowl for new members; he wouldn’t be surprised if she’d been halfway across the room when Gavin had told Niles his age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe,” he said with an edge of disapproval. It was what she referred to as his “Amanda tone”, and it irritated her every time without fail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Chris just aged out of it, and you know we need to actually get some more people in it or it’s just going to turn into a weekly Bachelorette drinking party,” she gave him a stern look. As if she wasn’t the one who’d gotten a Hulu subscription for the express purpose of continuing that tradition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if Tina gets her way, darling,” Niles saw Gavin’s eyes widen in his peripheral vision, tracking the hand that Niles settled on the nape of her neck. “And Chris still comes every week anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do? Kick him out?” she addressed the older couple to get them on her side. Randy and Wilma laughed along with her, using the opening in conversation to introduce Gavin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe, have you met our son Gavin? Gavin, this is the pastor’s wife, Chloe Montgomery,” Wilma motioned her son forward, frowning when all he offered Chloe was a bored once-over. “She leads a small group for members in their twenties every Wednesday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, Mrs. Reed. We’re not married yet,” she said bashfully, not noticing the teenager’s rather rude greeting. It only worsened when a smirk took over his increasingly smug face. Gavin’s gaze darted between Niles and Chloe like he’d just found out a particularly interesting secret, and when he spoke it was to Niles rather than her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you go?” He asked, eyebrows raised with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niles faltered. His tongue suddenly felt too big in his mouth as he stuttered out a weak, “Yes. I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s only twenty seven, dear, isn’t that amazing? So successful at such a young age. I’m sure your mother is very proud,” Wilma said. She smoothed her hands over the collar of his sweater, ironing out invisible wrinkles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niles didn’t think his mother had been proud of anyone in the course of her entire, but he couldn’t say that to a stranger. Instead, he said, “Thank you, Mrs. Reed. You’re too kind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there one this week?” Gavin asked. Chloe’s head whipped over, eyes beaming like homing lasers. Niles held back a laugh at her eager nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you should come! We’d love to have you! Right Niles?” Chloe looked up at him expectantly. He melted in an instant - he’d never been able to resist her puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said easily, looking over at the boy in question. “Won’t you join us? We meet at Chloe’s place on Mercer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin rocked up onto his toes and back, watching Niles as he did. His eyes flashed over Niles’s frame with clear intent, but the movement was so quick that Niles almost thought he imagined it. “I’ll see what I can do, big guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that the boy flounced off, a pep in his stride as he left the room. Niles felt as if he’d just had cotton slowly and carefully stuffed into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do try to convince him to come. For me,” Chloe winked at Gavin’s parents, bidding them kind goodbyes as she pulled Niles away to their next stop on the Tour de Foursquare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere between old Mrs. Robinson’s story of how her little pekinese got out and Thomas Chen’s suggestion for a youth group summer retreat they got separated, leaving Niles exposed to his mother’s sneak attack on his way into the lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niles. Another adequate sermon,” she said, the closest thing to praise he figured he’d ever receive from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do hope that next week’s isn’t cut quite so short,” she said pointedly. Niles bit the inside of his cheek - an old habit he used to cope with being on the receiving end of one of her frigid looks. But with that she was gone, never one for idle chit-chat. He watched her exit promptly through the double doors of the church. When he tasted blood he made his way over to one of the small standing tables and dropped his elbows on the edge of the nearest one. A groan left his lips as he dropped his chin into his palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looked like a fun little interaction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice came from the next table over, where the Reeds’ was eating a donut with raspberry filling, a chunk of glaze stuck to his philtrum. Niles tried not to smile as he thumbed at his own to indicate the crumb. The boy crossed his eyes to look for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he said softly, reaching his tongue up to lick through the divot. Niles’s back stiffened. He scraped at a loose bit of skin on the side of his fingernail to distract himself, trying to focus back on the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a church, Gavin,” he scolded, the statement lacking heat. Gavin crossed himself lazily. “Wrong denomination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin shrugged. He unhinged his jaw, making to stuff the rest of the donut into his mouth, but first asked, “Who was that scary old witch you were talking to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niles let out a surprised laugh. This boy was unbelievable. “That was my mother, you brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s your mom?” Gavin said through a mouthful. “I hate to tell you this, buddy, but—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m adopted, I know,” Niles said, eyes crinkling with mirth. He dropped his head down between his arms and blew out a long breath. “I don’t know if it would be better or worse for me if I’d been her biological son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin swallowed his bite and slowly worked the residual glaze from his fingers with his mouth. “Sucks,” he said unhelpfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niles shook his head. “You’re something else, kid,” he said. He wouldn’t comment on how the duration of his sucking was entirely unnecessary, as he found himself watching it all despite himself. “You will come on Wednesday, yes? It might break Chloe’s heart if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t want to disappoint another man’s fiancée, now would I?” He simpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You wouldn’t,” Niles said in agreement. Seeing Chloe on his left, having a no doubt endless gossip session with Tina, he unfurled himself from his place hunched over the table and began backing away slowly. “It starts at six thirty. Don’t be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin sniffed in offense. “I won’t be late. I have a car,” he informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Niles said, turning on his heel. “I’ll see you and your 1982 Toyota Corolla then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gleefully ignored Gavin’s petulant squawk, making eye contact with Chloe over Tina’s shoulder. She gave him an apologetic smile. Niles tapped the nonexistent watch on his wrist, making a long scratching motion through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately this wasn’t enough to drag her away from Tina, but luckily for her Niles was otherwise preoccupied. He was in fact very busy pretending not to stare at Gavin and then doing it anyway, only getting caught once. Those thick eyebrows raised questioningly in response. Niles noticed that one slit was cut stylistically through each. He wondered briefly if he could’ve ever pulled something like that off in college. But then he remembered his abundance of khakis and layered sweater vests and realized that he definitely couldn’t have.</span>
</p><p>“Time to go see if Minx has ruined your curtains yet,” Chloe said, bouncing over to him with a teasing smile. She hooked her arm through his, leading the way through the lobby. Niles’s gaze was still glued behind him, though, neck wrenched to watch the way that Gavin wiped a smudge of stray jelly from the corner of his mouth.</p><p>
  <span>“Niles? What’s wrong?” Chloe asked. They both came to a stop when she pulled at his elbow, looking up at him with an expectant arch to her eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niles tore his eyes away from the boy to meet the wide blue of his fiancée’s. He forced a small smile. “It’s nothing, darling.” She narrowed her eyes skeptically. Niles huffed, dropping a kiss onto her forehead. “Come on. I just bought those damn curtains,” He tugged her along, waving at people as they passed by. She laughed in that lovely tinkling way she did, her head thrown back, earrings glinting in the light as they pushed open the double doors and walked out into the bright May sun. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing dbh is weird bc one of the characters has my actual name......and also kinda looks like me......twilight zone theme.mp3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>